By Crystal Streams
by Lycaonia Greywalker
Summary: Crystal-trainer fic. Based completely on the game! Follows Kris's journey...and, yeah...Read&Review, please!
1. The journey's just begun

By Crystal Streams By Lycaonia Greywalker  
  
(A/N) Ok, don't read this story looking for something original. I know the Gold/Silver/Crystal trainer story has been done to death already. But, *Shrugs* I don't really care. I can do original storylines, trust me, I have a few planned. I just really wanted to write this. ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was down to the last two pokemon, a feraligator against a persian. The feraligator was stronger, but it had already been out for a round, and was beginning to tire, while the persian was fresh. Suddenly, the feraligator lunged, snapping at the persian's head. The persian dodged the bite attack, and responded by clawing at the water pokemon's face.  
  
In a small town known as New Bark Town, a young girl was watching the battle from her television. She had long, blue hair and green eyes. She was an obvious pokemon fan, as her room was covered by pokemon dolls and other things.  
  
Kris yelled as the feraligator blasted a huge stream of water from it's mouth, scoring a direct hit on the smaller persian. "Come on, persian, you can do better against a stupid feraligator! Slash it! Dang it, what's your trainer waiting for!?"  
  
On the tv, the persian dodged a second blast, jumping out of the way and landing nimbly on it's feet.  
  
"My bet's on the feraligator." Kris turned to see a boy about her age, his black hair mostly hidden under his hat. He was sitting on a tree limb outside her window. "Hiro!" The boy, Hiroshi Taji, grinning as the persian was rendered unconcious by the feraligator. "Hey, Kris! You miss me?"  
  
Kris glared at him. "How could I? You won't leave me alone! Now get out!" She slammed her window shut. Hiro blinked, lost his balance, and fell to the bottom of the tree. "Owww..."  
  
*******************************  
  
Early the next morning, Kris woke up particulary early. With good reason, Professor Elm had wanted to see her today. She raced downstairs, only pausing to grab a peice of toast to eat on the way.  
  
"Kris, wait!" She turned and saw her mother holding her pokegear. "Oh! It's back from the shop already?" Kris grabbed the pokegear out of her mother's hand, quickly strapped it onto her wrist, and raced back out the door, where she promptly ran into someone.  
  
"Oww!" She looked up to see Hiro.  
  
"Geez, could you try watching where you're going for once?" He said. She favored him with a glare. "Sorry, but I'm in a hurry. I've to get to Professor Elm's lab." Hiro grinned. "Hey, fancy that. That's where I'm headed, too." He extended his arm. "May I escort the lovely lady-Hey!"  
  
Kris had already walked away. "Girls." He muttered.  
  
***************************************  
  
Professor Elm's lab was fairly typical. There was a front area where Professor Elm's single aide was studying something from one of the many books. He didn't even look up as Kris walked past him.  
  
In the back, there was a table with three different pokeballs on it, Kris was willing to bet they were full, too. There was also a very useful machine that would heal all your pokemon, Kris had seen a few trainers using it before. Professor Elm was hunched over his computer, not noticing Kris had entered.  
  
"Professor-" She started, before Hiro burst into the room, barely keeping from crashing into the table where the pokeballs lay.  
  
"Professor Elm!" He yelled.  
  
The professor looked up, and spotted Kris and Hiro. "Ah, just the two I was looking for. Hiro Taji, and Kris Mitsu. Come over here." He walked over to the table, picking up one of the pokeballs. "I want each of you to take one of these pokemon."  
  
Hiro looked up. "Really! Cool!" He grabbed one before Professor Elm could interrupt. "What's in them.?" He asked.  
  
Professor Elm blinked. "I believe the one you have, Hiro, is a cyndaquil. The other two contain a chikorita and a totodile." He turned to Kris. "Well, since Hiro's already chosen his, which one will you take, Kris?"  
  
Kris thought for a moment. "I think I'll take...Chikorita." She took the ball from the table, thinking.  
  
"I want the two of you to train these pokemon, they're still a bit...wild." Prodessor Elm was saying.  
  
"Chizo!" Kris suddenly yelled out.  
  
Professor Elm looked at her. "What?" He asked.  
  
"Chizo! That's what I'm gonna name him!"  
  
Hiro spoke up, not to be outdone. "Alright then, I'll name my cyndaquil...Shiro!" Professor Elm nodded. "Alright then, you two. Good luck!"  
  
Hiro was already racing out the door. The professor turned back towards his computer. "Hmm? Oh, a message! Hmmm..." Kris turned back towards the professor.  
  
"Kris!" He looked up. "A friend of mine says he's found something special. Why don't you go check it out for me. We're pretty busy here."  
  
Kris nodded. "Alright. Bye!"  
  
"Good luck!" Professor Elm said as she left. 


	2. Meet Kamon He's a jerk

By Crystal Streams  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As Kris was leaving the Professor's lab, she saw a tall, red-headed boy trying to look inside through a window. She didn't recognise him, so she walked over to see who he was. "What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
The boy glanced up at her. "None of your business!" He glared at her. "Go away!"  
  
Kris blinked. "Hmmph. Well, fine then... Jerk..." She muttered. The red- haired boy glared at her again.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Kris had been walking for an hour already, and she was starting to get bored with no one to talk to. Deciding it was better than nothing, she took out her lone pokeball and released her chikorita. After the red light had faded, the small, cream-colored pokemon, shaking it's head. "Chiko..."  
  
"Hello!" Kris smiled. "I'm you're new trainer, Kris. Say, would Chizo be a good nickname for you?"  
  
The chikorita looked up, seeming to study her, then nodded and said, "Chika!"  
  
Kris grinned. "Great! Well then, Chizo, let's go!" They continued together, Chizo muttering the occasional 'Chika'.  
  
******************************************************  
  
By the time they got to Cherrygrove City, it was almost dark. Kris headed to the Pokemon Center, handing over Chizo to be healed.  
  
She woke up the next morning, gave Chizo some pokechow, and they headed out to Professor Elm's friend's house.  
  
They came across a couple of pidgeys and rattatas, which Chizo defeated easily enough. It wasn't a long walk before they found what they were looking for. Kris knocked on the door.  
  
The door opened, and Kris saw a middle-aged man standing there. "Ah," He said. "You must be Kris. Professor Elm said you'd be coming. Come in."  
  
He walked over to a table and carefully picked something up. He brought it over to Kris, and handed it to her. It looked like a large, white egg with blue and red markings all over it's surface.  
  
"I know an old couple who run a pokemon daycare center. They gave this egg to me not long ago. I believe it's a pokemon egg." Chizo snorted and rolled his eyes, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. "I want you to take it to Professor Elm for me." Kris belatedly noticed that Chizo had disappeared from her side.  
  
"Chika!" She turned to see her chikorita sitting happily on the head of an older man who had just come in the room.  
  
"Chizo! Get back here!" Kris snapped. The man laughed.  
  
"It's alright. He's certainly a playful one, is he yours?"  
  
Kris nodded. "Yeah..."  
  
The man stared at her for a second. "My name is Professor Oak. You look dependable. Would you like to do a favour for me?"  
  
Kris blinked, a bit surprised. "Certainly. What?"  
  
He handed her a small, red pokedex. "This is the newest version of the pokedex. It instantly records any pokemon you catch. I'd like you to help me fill it up."  
  
Kris grinned. "Really? Sure, thanks Professor Oak!"  
  
He smiled. "No problem. I already gave one to another young trainer with a cyndaquil. He was...quite interesting, to say the least."  
  
Kris giggled, she had an idea who he was talking about. She bid farewell to Professor Oak, tucked the egg in her backpack, and left.  
  
As soon as she stepped out, her phone started to ring. She realized it was Professor Elm.  
  
"Hello, Kris? It's a disaster, who would do such a thing...Just hurry back here, right away!" He hung up.  
  
Kris stared, confused. What was Professor Elm talking about? She stopped by the Pokemon Center, and headed back to New Bark Town.  
  
She had scarcely left town when she ran into the red-haired boy she had seen outside the lab earlier. He blinked, looking at her. "Hey! You again...hmmph. It lookes like you have a pokemon. Well, I've got a pokemon too, why don't we battle?"  
  
Kris shrugged. "Sure."  
  
They boy threw out a pokeball, and a totodile emerged. The tiny water pokemon grinned, snapping it's jaws. Kris nodded to Chizo, and he walked over to the other pokemon. The boy took the iniative, and yelled to his totodile, "Totodile! Use your scratch attack!"  
  
Chizo tried to dodge, but the totodile was faster. It scored a direct hit on him. "Chiko!!!"  
  
"Chizo, come back with your tackle!" Kris yelled. Chizo rushed at the pokemon, ramming into it. The totodile responded by clamping his jaws of Chizo's head. The poor chikorita's head could hardly be seen through the totodile's jaws.  
  
"Chizo!" Kris gasped. Chizo struggled, trying to break free. A couple of leaves fluttered down, landing around the two pokemon. Then a few more fell...  
  
The totodile looked up as one of the leaves fell on his snout. "Dile!!!!!" The leaf left a small, but painful cut on the pokemon's snout. He loosened his jaws, releasing Chizo, and starting crying as more razor-sharp leaves swirled around him.  
  
"Chizo! You learned Razor-leaf!" Kris yelled happily.  
  
"Chika!"  
  
The boy angrily recalled his crying totodile, glaring at Chizo. "Hmph. My pokemon is weak, that's the only reason it lost. Anyway, my name's Kamon, and I'm gonna be the best pokemon trainer there is. Now move, I don't need weaklings slowing me down." He pushed past Kris, running towards the Cherrygrove City Pokecenter.  
  
Kris blinked. "Wait a minute, we just kicked his butt, and WE'RE the weaklings?"  
  
"Chiko..."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Kris stepped in Professor Elm's lab. The professor was nervously wringing his hands while speaking to a police officer. They both turned as she came in.  
  
"I heard a pokemon was stolen here. Apparently it was a young man with long red hair." The officer said.  
  
Kris gasped. "Hey! That was the guy I just fought before!"  
  
"Could you tell me his name?" The man asked.  
  
Kris nodded. "He said it was Kamon."  
  
"Great, so his name is Kamon. Thanks." He nodded to her and left.  
  
"This is terrible..." Professor Elm was saying. "Oh yes! What was the big discovery earlier about?"  
  
Kris took the strange egg out of her backpack and handed it to the professor.  
  
"This? But, is it a pokemon egg? If it is, it's a great discovery!"  
  
Chizo cocked his head. "Chika?" The two humans ignored him.  
  
Kris started to tell him about everything that had happened. "What!? Professor Oak gave you a pokedex? That's great! Professor Oak is a world- wide known professor! You seem to be getting along well with your pokemon, too." Chizo looked up at him. "You should visit the Gym in Violet City. It should be an interesting experiance."  
  
Kris looked at her pokemon. "Well, Chizo? What do you think?"  
  
"Chika!!"  
  
She giggled. "Well then, I guess we're on our way!"  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter.  
  
Dawn the Espeon-Suicune will appear eventually, along with the other two dogs. Not for a while though, I have to get to Eucreteak first...  
  
Morbane-Thank you! ^_^ 


	3. Meet Cleo

By Crystal Streams  
  
(A/N) Oops...didn't realize that anonymous people couldn't review. ^_^' It's been fixed now. Sorry, this is late, and short...*Sigh* Writer's block is evil.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Kris and Chizo were walking through Cherrygrove City. They decided to go ahead and start on the road to Violet City.  
  
They had been walking for a few hours, and it was starting to get dark. Kris saw a hoothoot staring down at them from a high branch. She considered catching it, but decided against it.  
  
Chizo was practicing his new razor-leaf attack against a couple of rattatas. Suddenly, they heard a frightened, "Poli!" They both raced to where they had heard it.  
  
There were a couple of spearows attacking a small poliwag. "Chizo!"  
  
"Chiko!" Chizo rushed at one of the spearows, ramming into it. It responded by pecking at his head. The other one started battering Chizo with it's wings. "Chiko!"  
  
"Poli?" The poliwag looked up, seeing Chizo being attacked by the spearows. It jumped up, squirting a small stream of bubbles at the spearows. It didn't do much damage, but it distracted the birds from Chizo long enough for him to tackle one again.  
  
The spearows flew off angrily. Chizo walked over to the little poliwag, and started talking to it.  
  
"Chiko? Chika chi rita chiko."  
  
"Poli? Poliwag!"  
  
"Chikari chiko ri chika."  
  
"Poli..."  
  
"Chikorita, chiko ri rita. Chiko ri chi."  
  
"Poliwag!"  
  
Kris was completely lost by this point. "Maybe I should learn their language..."  
  
The poliwag walked, or rather, stumbled, toward her. "Poli!"  
  
Kris looked down. "Hmmm?"  
  
The poliwag leapt up, and smacked a pokeball loose from Kris's backpack. It then hit the button on the front, capturing itself.  
  
Kris blinked. "...I just caught a pokemon. Yeah!"  
  
Chizo watched her, a huge sweatdrop on his face.  
  
************************************************************  
  
After Kris had taken her new poliwag back out, she had decided to call the female pokemon Cleo.  
  
They soon came upon a young boy. "Hey!" He said as soon as he saw them. "Wanna battle?"  
  
Kris nodded. "Sure! Two pokemon each."  
  
The boy nodded and threw out a pokemon. "Pidgey, go!" The small brown bird pokemon cooed, flapping it's wings.  
  
Kris sent out her newest pokemon, Cleo. "Okay. Cleo, Go!" The little poliwag waddled out, trying to glare threateningly at the pidgey, and not succeding.  
  
The pidgey flapped its wings, sending a strong burst of air at Cleo. "Poli!"  
  
"Hmm, Cleo, try your bubble attack!" Kris yelled.  
  
Cleo faced the pidgey, spitting a steady stream of bubbles out of her mouth. They exploded on the bird.  
  
"Pidgey, use another gust attack!" Cleo was too slow to dodge it, and was bowled over. The pidgey started to bat her with it's wings.  
  
Cleo stood up, and instead of bubbles, a stream of water came out. The pidgey was thoroughly soaked by the water gun attack. Cleo smacked it with her tail before the trainer recalled it.  
  
The next was a rattata, which only took a good water gun or two to take down.  
  
"Aww, alright then. You win." The trainer said, handing Kris some money.  
  
They headed on to Violet City and the first gym.  
  
*************************************************  
  
*Sigh*I know, it's short...  
  
Moonlit Shadow: IF, and I stress this, IF there will be romance, it will be Kris/Hiro.  
  
Dawn the Espeon: Well, on my crystal game, Kris started with chikorita, and on my silver game, Hiro started with cyndaquil. If I ever bothered to play my gold game, Kamon would have totodile. Yes, I know The default name on silver is Kamon, not Hiro, but...*shrugs* Oh well. I bought silver first, and I like the name Hiro. ^_^ As to romance, well, I've never really tried to write it, but...look above. It probably should be action/adventure, I'm just feeling too lazy to change it right now. ^_^'  
  
EvolutionEevee: Thank you. ^_^ 


End file.
